Tavern
A tavern is a gathering place in Renaissance Kingdoms. Each town has a Tavern option on its town map which will display a list of the taverns in that town. To enter a tavern, click on its name and a window will open which causes your character to "enter" the tavern and take a seat. Any other players in the tavern will be seen and can be interacted with. As a tavern patron, you can purchase beer (which helps your mood), purchase meals (which satisfy your hunger and improve your stats), talk with other patrons, or just listen to what people have to say. In addition to being a place to visit, a tavern can also be seen as a professional opportunity. Actions in the Tavern While in the tavern, you can perform a number of actions: * Talk by entering text in the box at the top of the screen and hitting enter * Purchase food by clicking on the plate icon at the top. This will bring up a menu. To purchase an item click on the coins. * Purchase a drink for yourself by clicking on your face and selecting "buy a drink" from the popup menu. * Accept (or not accept) free drinks from other patrons by clicking on the mug icon at the top of the screen. Beer will improve your mood, but if too much is consumed, you can wind up drunk which could keep you from working. * Buy a drink for an individual by clicking on them and choosing "Buy drink". * Buy a round of drinks for everyone in the tavern by clicking on the mugs and people icon. * Whisper to another patron by clicking on them and choosing "Whisper" and then typing your message. This message will be seen only by them. * Change seats by clicking on an empty seat and choosing "Sit here" from the popup menu. * Leave the tavern by the door by cliking the door icon at the top. Helpful Hints * When you enter, say hello. * When another person enters, greet them. * If you are confused or have a question about something, ask people about it in the tavern. They are normally very helpful. * If someone asks a question and you know then answer, help them. * If you just want to talk to one person, use "whisper". * Use polite language and keep the conversations civil. * Say goodbye before you leave. * Leave by the door. It is considered more polite. * If you would like to indicate that your character does an action instead of just speaking, in the text box at the top, type "/me" and then a space and the action and when you hit enter it will appear as if you have done the action (the text will be in blue). For example, if you type "/me jumps up and down screaming" and hit enter, it will say "{username} jumps up and down screaming". This adds a bit of fun, but don't abuse this. * /whisper NAME - talk in whisper mode - only the NAME'd party will see your message * /changerplace SEAT NUMBER - change your seat * /quit - leave the tavern * /menu - view the menu; click to select a meal * /meal 1 - order the first meal listed on the menu * /meal 2 - order the second meal listed on the menu * /drink NAME - order a drink for yourself or a fellow barfly * /drink all - order a round of beer for everyone in the tavern * /alcool - accept beer from others * /pasalcool - not accepting drinks from others * /bourse - take a breathalyzer (bottom right corner of chatroom window; works only when you're drunk) * Never /ban yourself from your tavern. Tavern Programming Errors Sometimes the screen freezes and you're forced to remain in the tavern for a considerable amount of time. If you can't remedy this situation soon enough, you have the possibilty of becoming too drunk to work. :Go to Home > Town > Tavern and click on the bar's title (name) until the problem is resolved. You may need to click as many as 35 times for this to work. Special Seats In each tavern, there are two "special seats": * The seat in the bottom left is reserved for Lords. If a Lord is sitting there, they cannot be pushed out of the tavern if it gets overcrowded. * The seat in the upper right is reserved for the bartender. Professional Opportunity Taverns can be opened by any level user in the game (who builds one for 100 pounds and then pays a 20 pound per week tax). Multiple taverns can be opened in any town. Each tavern owner can create and sell two different meals which can be sold for 5 - 30 pounds, be made of between 1-4 items and provide either one or two hunger points. Taverns are always open and purchases happen when customers order things. The owner is responsible for keeping up the stock of the tavern with items from the market. Owners set the prices of their items in the "Managing the tavern" option and see any benefits in their Events list. Taxes (20 pounds) must be paid every week to the county. Tavern Expansion Options A tavern owner who wishes to expand his opportunities can do so by upgrading the tavern to a casino. Forum Resources Guide: The Tavern Owner - Some good advice on starting a tavern. Category:Game Mechanics